User talk:Dogg
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Jaz talk 04:56, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading images, please ensure that you put a proper citation, license, etc on them. This means listing the episode that they are from, listing the specific comic they are from (for the two uniform examples you uploaded), and so forth. For more details, please see our image use policy. Thank you. -- sulfur 14:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for doing the leg work for me. I had only looked at a screen cap, not a comic and of course the level of detailed info required for comics is not present there. My apologies, I now see the proper format as well as the proper copyright notice. I thought the upload form I filled out itself provided all the necessary data. Thanks!--Dogg 16:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) There are still a few that need information. Specifically File:CommandWork.jpg, File:TOSmid23rdInsignias.jpg, File:TOSInsignias2254.jpg, and File:TOSInsignias2265.jpg. A good example for the last three of these would be to use the layout/style of File:A.I. Starfleet CAPT.png as your basis for detail. -- sulfur 16:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes thanks, I'm working on those. There are a couple of screen shots not identified either ... will get to all of them, now that I see how they are formatted. Thanks for your help.--Dogg 16:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) The Cage division patches Hello, I've noticed you've posted to a number of talk pages about division patches from "The Cage". If you're looking for comments, it might help if you create a forum topic on the subject to provide a central location for people to discuss the issue, since right now the info is spread out over several talk pages, and as such is a bit hard to follow overall. Using the forum when suggesting changes to multiple pages is also the suggested method for a discussion. - 01:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you have versions of the patch images that you could upload that don't included the "circa" date in the image? - 00:23, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. I'll work on that.--Dogg (talk) 00:45, May 5, 2013 (UTC)